In the Glory of the Emperor
by Katou Miki
Summary: [Aka/Kuro]Short drabbles about how Kuroko views Akashi and vice versa. Akashi has a trait of an Emperor. He is always right. Kuroko acknowledged this. Still, Kuroko is not the one to talk much. Neither does Akashi. But there is something that draws them together, and it's nothing else but mutual admiration. Time will speak to them. Series of random Kuroko's/Akashi's thoughts.
1. Prologue

**Pairing**: Aka/Kuro

**Genre:** You decide. General, maybe?

**Rating:** T just to be safe

**A/N:** So it's been like 4 years since the last I wrote any fic (lol I remember the last fic I wrote was a shitty Kamui/Subaru fic from Tsubasa Reservoir fandom). This is the first time I wrote anything since then. This is just a brainless drabble because somehow I just HAVE to get this mindfucking AkaKuro feels off my ovaries. And I feel like writing something rather melancholic (idk, works? not? your say!). Also, my first language isn't English, so I apologize for the misfires of vocabs and E-grade grammar.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I don't claim any of it's characters yo.

* * *

**Prologue**

There's something to an emperor. Something that is more than anyone else.

Your lips curved something that resembles the smile of a wicked nobility, intimidating and mysterious and gracious altogether, reigning people's soul and shaking their hearts with admiration and envy. A smile of a victor winning countless wars. A smile embedded with confidence and pride and arrogance. A smile of an emperor that reigns and protects altogether. One that is perfect and is rendered flawless. One that is mightier than other. One that is justice.

The way you reign over everyone is similar to that is of water. Translucent and insubstantial, but it's right there, on every cell of blood in your veins, sending shivers and heart throbs past through your cerebral system, carving your existence on every other individual's mind. You are the shepherd that led your herd of clouds .

"Tetsuya."

I am your herd. I heed to your call.

I kneel my humble self before you, surrendering fully and unconditionally. Your voice broke in a manner of a revelation. "Look at me.", you said. I complied to your words. A reflection of blue upon your eyes , ones that is of red and yellow precious as rubies and garnets.

Your hands stretched, with fingertips enticing gracefully and beautifully as of the flutter of a butterfly's wings. The hands of an emperor, working a chore that should be done by commoners. Buttons sliding off one by one upon your hands, fabric sliding off my shoulders upon your request.

Then, I watch in great awe, the sight of an emperor taking off his armors one by one, bare naked as if you were like any other of your herds. Yet, it does not defile your glory. You are still an emperor. With or without your armor.

I burn when your fingertips danced upon the surface of my skin, trailing up and down sweetly and curiously, studying the body you reign over. Your touches slithers gracefully upon the soft of my skin, as if petals of sunflowers blown by the whispering summer breeze. Your lips soft as the velvet that made your glorious red carpet. I shiver. I tremble. Yet, I didn't say anything. I shouldn't. Not now. Not when you,the emperor, has just begun his carnival of pleasures. Unless,

"Should I take that silence of yours as a sign of submission?"

The emperor has spoken, and wasn't it an act of insolence if your herd doesn't came with an answer that will satiate you? I came with a nod, and it was an enough answer for you.

Because I am your herd. I heed to your call.

* * *

(tbc..maybe)


	2. Reason

Pairing: Aka/Kuro

Genre: You decide. General, maybe?

Rating: T just to be safe

A/N: First of all, I'm noting that I'm constantly switching point of views in the story between Akashi and Kuroko. You may notice that the tonnes of 'you' references in a chapter means it's from kuroko's point of view, and the lots of 'I' references means it's from Akashi. I meant to make it so very Akashi-centric because he's an emperor and anyone else has less value than him? Haha xD. As always, I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes and misfires of vocabs.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I don't claim any of it's characters yo.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reason**

I know I am always right.

I have never mistaken anything I decide. I am aware of my choices. My thoughts lingers within the decisions I made, justice falls upon things I choose. I have never regretted anything. I believe in my judgements. I trust no one more than myself.

I know I've made the right decision that day. The day when I put you in the front lines of my honorable knights.

"Akashi-kun," you spoke, "Are you sure it's ok to put me in the first string?"

You are _not_ to doubt my choice. You may be not as precious as gems could, but even a rock have their own value. It might be not a beautiful thing, but it doesn't mean it doesn't have a use. Everyone has something. The matter is whether that something worth or worthless, and yours are more than worthy.

"You will do good. It's fine."

Because it's my decision, and I know how much it values.

The world may hide you from everyone else, but it can't hide you from me. I am not the one to believe in coincidences. Everything in this world happened through a series of choices. I believe in my judgements. I trust no one more than myself. I believe that my choices are right. And that is why life has brought you to me.

"Go, Tetsuya." I stretched my hand to give you a pat on your shoulder. Such frail looking, meek shoulder . You comply with nothing less than a yes. I will sit here upon my throne and wait, to witness of my own righteousness. To prove that life has brought you to me for a reason.

A reason that is right.

* * *

(tbc. I've thought of some decent plot, but it will start very slowly, so please keep up with me :D)


	3. Kindness

**Pairing:** Aka/Kuro

**Genre:** You decide. General, maybe?

**Rating:** T just to be safe

**A/N:** So Kuroko's feet are injured post his debut match, and Akashi came to his aid haha xD.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I don't claim any of it's characters yo.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kindness**

Your presence is as thick as blood. You have everybody's eyes on your figure, staring with both obedience and envy. You are not to be ignored. Every words slipping from your mouth sounds equally smooth and sharp. You lie upon both high heaven and depth of hell. You are an angel in disguise of a devil. You don't have the kindest heart, you don't have the gentlest hands, you don't have the most delicate voice, simply because an emperor doesn't need them.

Yet you have that other side of you.

When the sun sets and the moon rises, when the wind whispering coldly across the night, when there is no one left but you. My forgetfulness lead my way back to where you are. In the empty room, with basketballs scattering around the wooden floor, rolling like marbles when they fall from the height. I stay quiet.

"You're there, Tetsuya." It's not a question. It was an exclamation. I don't need to say anything to make you notice me. I am not invisible to you. "Is there something you left behind?"

There was only us, and the silence floating between, only to be broken once by the sound of trees rustled by cold autumn winds. I approach your figure slowly, even slower than I usually do when you call out to me. "Yes, I thought I left my towel on the locker." I said before excusing myself, simply because there's no more words needed.

"Wait." Your voice broke,your footsteps follow. "Take your shoes off first."

I did not question your request. I learn not to. There's something to your requests and judgements. They're not unreasonable. They're wise, they're thoughtful, they're straightforward, just like this one. I know, you see through me. You see the injury. You have an eye that sees everything, analyzes everything, predicting everything, to the point I question whether you can _feel_ it as well.

"You are to sit and watch practice tomorrow, Tetsuya. Now sit." The order slurs from your mouth like any other of yours, calm and assertive. You kneel in front of me, taking care of my injury without hesitation—swift yet careful. "You have to take care of yourself better. Having injuries are just getting in the way, or is it not?"

Your voice might be not the most delicate one, but your intention might be more delicate than how you voice it out. Your hands might be not the gentlest, but your concern was gentler than how you deliver it in your touches. You don't have the kindest heart, but the way you watch over your comrades might be kinder than I thought it is.

There's always an enigma in you. One that is both reassuring and fearsome.

"Can you stand?"

In my knowledge, it was a perfect mixture of both. From the way you gave out your hands to help me stand, and in the way you massage and taped my feet with honest concern, the other side of you spoke to me. The side that might be not for everyone to see.

The other side of you that is called a "kindness."

* * *

(tbc. I feel like this one is clearer than the previous two, I hope I can start the pace with this. Onwards to later chapters..supposedly XD)


	4. Obedience

**Pairing: ** Aka/Kuro

**Genre:** You decide. General, maybe?

**A/N: **Kuroko really wants to play, he's fine now (or so he thought), but a concerned and careful Akashi won't let him out yet. And he obeys, just like how he always do. Warning of incosistent tenses, fail grammar and vocab misfires. English isn't my mother language, sorry .

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I don't own any of the characters yo.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Obedience**

Only those who serve me are allowed to see me in the eye, and everyone else should know their place. It's a policy I made on my own. Eyes are the window to one's soul. A place where two side of one's self gather, good and evil alike. In the eyes of those who are worth of my permission, I saw nothing but obedience and trust.

Yet, every gem has their own distinct beauty.

I acknowledge the obedience of every single one of my servants, even when the form and the color are different from one and another. It's like a handicraft, different on every other individual's hands. Yet, when it's colorless and shapeless, it's hard to recognize the value it might keep. It's what obedience is. Yours are just like the latter.

"Are your feet fine now?" I glanced from the corner of my eyes, that pair of small thing you call feet. If i am to say that they look so timid and frail as thin glass, as if it will broke just with the slightest touch, it may be not that much of an exaggeration. I can feel it when I touch them, tender and slightly awkward muscles underneath a soft skin, pale nearly as marbles.

"Yes, it's all thanks to Akashi-kun." The way those words slid from your mouth was smooth like it always do, flat and nearly emotionless. You don't decorate your words. Once every blue moon when you spoke, you spill only straightforward phrases. Your eyes as blank as your words do. If eyes are a window to one's soul, yours are just too blank, too lonely.

"Good. Just in case, today you're still watching, but do some light exercise."

It didn't take long for you to say yes. It never did. And you hold to your words. You stay there, still and calm within my range of view. You didn't move, despite that I can tell that by every twitch in the muscles of your legs, and the way you shrug your shoulders every now and then, that you actually want to go out and play. I know. But you stay.

Your obedience might be colored with valor and spirit, or ambitions, or just anything. Yours wasn't anything like Shintarou's, or Daiki's, or the rest of us might be. It's just plain, colorless, and shapeless. It's just how you are. Therefore, your obedience lies right there, right behind every single 'yes' that you say. And it made me ponder in a whim, whether or not I could turn it to a shape.

Then, I don't see a single reason why not.

* * *

(tbc..I don't really get what i'm writing in this chapter but yeah I hope you get it DX. After a series of thorough thinking I do think that this is where Akashi starts to ponder [just ponder, lol!] whether he can spark 'something' in Kuroko since he's always so stoic and all. But he's just pondering. Because, heck, I am suck at fast pace and always being as slow as snail, it's nowhere yet to a 'crush', but in Kuroko's part it might be faster than Akashi's [or not?].)


End file.
